1. Field of the Invention
In shuttleless looms which utilize weft yarn that is furnished from an outside source and is not carried to and fro through the shed by the shuttle or carrier itself, it is common practice to insert each pick of weft by two reciprocating elements. That element which introduces the weft into the warp shed is known as the inserting carrier and that which receives or has transferred to it the introduced weft to be drawn through the remainder of the shed is known as the weft receiving or extending carrier.
The shuttleless loom to which the instant invention is applicable is of the single pick insertion type wherein the weft yarn remains threaded through an eyelet in the rear wall of the inserting carrier and extends in one direction to its source of supply and in the other direction to the selvage or fabric edge. When forming single picks the weft yarn must be clamped, held, then cut adjacent the shed each time the inserting carrier is withdrawn from said shed. During the initial movement of the inserting carrier to introduce a pick of weft, the latter is located in such a manner so is to be caught by a clamping element in the forward wall of the inserting carrier and the clamped weft is then released to permit said carrier to carry the cut end of weft into the shed and present it to the extending carrier. In particular the invention pertains to an improved extending carrier for receiving an end of weft from the inserting carrier and to draw the same through the shed to complete a single pick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known forms of weft extending carriers for shuttleless looms of the pick and pick insertion type have an elongated configuration with upper and lower surfaces disposed in spaced and aligned relation which join at the carrier's leading end to form a weft engaging hook. At the opposite or trailing end of the carrier the upper surface tapers downwardly and joins with the lower surface to form a means for deflecting the warp yarns during withdrawal of the carrier from a warp shed. In the space intermediate the upper and lower surfaces, the carrier is provided with a gripper finger pivotably assembled intermediate its ends and extends for substantially the length of the space provided between said surfaces.
A biasing means continuously urges the forward end of the gripper finger into contact with the weft engaging hook of the carrier, the combination of which includes a tongue and groove arrangement for holding the pick of weft as it is extended through the shed. The tongue portion of the combination forms an integral part of the finger and the groove of conforming configuration is formed on the inner side of the hook. A lip is provided at the trailing end of the gripper finger which protrudes from the side of the carrier and serves in a known manner as a means for effecting pivotal movement of the gripper finger so as to release the weft held thereby in timed sequence with the weaving cycle.
This form of extending carrier has performed its intended function satisfactorily; however, it has presented problems which are considered undesireable and time consuming to correct. The assembly and setting of the gripper finger is quite critical for the tongue and groove arrangement formed by the hook and gripper finger must be accurately aligned in order to effect transfers of the weft from one carrier to the other as well as to maintain the required grip on the weft as it is being extended through the shed. With the weft engaging hook forming an integral part of the carrier's leading end, there is no means of shedding or preventing the accumulation of lint in the weft gripping area of the carrier. As is well known to those conversant in the weaving art certain types of weft yarn are more troublesome than others in this respect and the build up of lint between the hook and gripper finger will cause the latter to fail to hold the weft as well to effect its transfer from one carrier to the other.
Additionally with the weft engaging hook forming an integral part of the carriers body portion the distance the gripper finger is capable of being pivoted within said body portion is quite limited and very definitely limits the size and types of weft yarn with which this type of extending carrier can function satisfactorily.
The improved weft extending carrier has reduced substantially the problems experienced with the known form of extending carriers by providing a carrier in which the pivotable portion thereof includes the weft engaging and retaining hook which makes the assembly of said pivotable portion far less critical than the so-called gripper finger of known type carriers. Additionally the instant carrier possesses a self cleaning feature which will not permit the accumulation of lint and provides greater pivotal movement of its pivotable portion whereby said carrier can successfully accommodate a far broader range of types of weft than carriers of the known type.